


In the Still of the Night

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: And nothing actually happens against anyone's will, But she still counts for the cast, Dream Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lardo's only there for a sec in the beginning, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Wet Dream, but only at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9991175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: When Dex wakes up, it's still pitch dark and silent, save the traffic outside. He's confused, at first, as to why he's awake in the middle of the night, but it only takes a second for his bleary consciousness to clear. Nursey is pressed right up against his back, face against the back of Dex's neck, and his arm is wrapped around Dex's waist, hand pressed flat against the bare skin of his stomach.Nursey and Dex end up sharing a bed during a roadie, and the middle of the night holds an unexpected turn of events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (2.27) I haven't written anything sexual in like four years, let alone posted it for the world to see. If not for total anonymity, I'd never post this, but fuck it, right? Wrong, I'm very nervous about posting this. If it sucks, please be gentle, and if it's actually good, please tell me, because it'll help me retain my chill.
> 
> (3.3) I'm in a bad place and I'm feeling reckless so I'm finally posting this because it's the only thing I can do carelessly without fucking anything in my life up.

    Dex is used to sharing a hotel room with Nursey on roadies. D-man pairs tend to double as roommates, and since he and Nursey don't sneer and fight like they used to, Lardo doesn't worry about leaving them together. So, Dex is used to sharing a room with Nursey. He's cool with it, even. Nursey is a dece roommate; he's pretty quiet, aside from occasional pen-tapping or sleep mumbling, and he's no more messy than Dex himself. What Dex isn't used to, however, is sharing a bed with Nursey.  
  
    It's the hotel's fault, they fucked up the reservation, but it's still Lardo who apologizes to Dex and Nursey.  
  
    "Guys, I'm sorry. I'm still not really sure how your registration got thrown out, but they're at least giving us their last empty room for half price. It's a queen; you guys can make that work, right?"  
  
    "Could we like, switch with Ransom and Holster? I don't think those two would have a problem sharing," Dex tries.  
  
    "Sorry bros, they always share a queen," Lardo says, and then snickers at Dex's raised eyebrow. "They like to cuddle," she says. Honestly? Dex isn't surprised.  
  
    "See, Dexy? If Rans and Holster can do it, we can," Nursey says teasingly, draping his arms over Dex's shoulders.  
  
    Dex rolls his eyes and shrugs Nursey off. "Touch me again, you die."  
  
    Nursey suppresses a laugh. "C'mon, I'm a great cuddler."  
  
    Dex feels his cheeks warm, half angry and half embarrassed. "I don't intend to find out. But yeah, it's alright, Lardo, we'll work it out."  
  
    "Thanks guys," she says. "Sorry again."  
  
  
    The room is, if anything, a little smaller than the ones they're used to, with nothing more than a bed, a desk and chair, a bedside table with a lamp, and a TV stand, plus a tiny kitchenette and a bathroom off the main room. The bed is a queen, as promised, so the rest of the room doesn't matter much.  
  
    Samwell won their game, and spent a while out celebrating in town, so by the time Nursey and Dex get to their room, Dex is too happy and tired to care about the bed or anything else. "I call first shower," he says.  
  
    "That's chill," Nursey says. "I'm gonna work on some homework."  
  
    "Alright." Dex pulls a clean pair of underwear and a pair of black sweats out of his bag and heads for the bathroom.  
  
    He takes a short shower, spending just enough time to scrub himself clean and wash his hair with the little complementary hotel shampoo. Afterwards, Dex towels himself off and fights his hair until it isn't sticking up wildly or laying flat and weird. He pulls on his underwear and sweats and then walks out into the bedroom.  
  
    Nursey, sitting at the desk, turns, pen cap between his teeth, and his eyes catch on Dex's bare chest. "See something you like?" Dex teases, and Nursey looks up at his face just to make sure Dex sees his eye roll. Dex chuckles. "Sorry man, I'm not sleeping in a t-shirt just to suit your comfort. Shower's all yours, though."  
  
    "Sweet," Nursey says. He caps his pen and closes the notebook he was writing in, then shoves it into his bag and pulls out a pair of boxers and a tank top. "If you're not wearing a shirt for me, I'm not wearing pants for you," he says with a chirpy smile, before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
    Dex shakes his head and crawls into bed, settling on his side with one arm under the pillow. He listens as the shower spray starts up, and the sound soothes him. When Dex was young, the sound of his older brother showering in the next room over would often put him to sleep.  
  
    Dex is almost asleep when Nursey comes out of the bathroom, wearing his shirt and boxers and still rubbing at his hair with a towel. He tosses it on the floor and shuts off the light before crawling into the other side of the bed. After a few beats of silence, Nursey asks, "sure you don't wanna cuddle?"  
  
    Dex reaches blindly behind him and smacks Nursey's arm, receiving a laugh in return. Dex smiles, just a little, since Nursey can't see.  
  
  
    When Dex wakes up, it's still pitch dark and silent, save the traffic outside. He's confused, at first, as to why he's awake in the middle of the night, but it only takes a second for his bleary consciousness to clear. Nursey is pressed right up against his back, face against the back of Dex's neck, and his arm is wrapped around Dex's waist, hand pressed flat against the bare skin of his stomach.  
  
    It only takes another second to notice the heaviness of Nursey's breathing, and the fact that he is most definitely hard against Dex's ass. That brings about the embarrassing, frightening (and slightly thrilling) realization that Dex, himself, is partially hard.  
  
    It's not _just_  that Nursey's hard, because no, Dex could deal with that, just roll him away and pretend nothing happened. No, Nursey's hips are stuttering a little, just a sleepy, clearly unconscious movement, and his fingertips are just barely pressing in against Dex's skin. Also, he's letting out these occasional little hushed whimpers, and Dex can not only hear them, but feel them, little puffs of hot breath against the back of his neck, and oh god, Dex is _so_  turned on.  
  
    Nursey's hips stutter forward a little more pointedly, pressing his thinly-covered cock right up against the curve of Dex's ass, and Nursey makes a quiet, breathy "oh" sound. It's everything Dex can do to not slip his hand into his pants and jerk off fast and hard to the feel of Nursey's body against his. It's such a dirty thought, Dex doesn't know whether to be ashamed or aroused. He's a little bit of both.  
  
    Nursey's hand slides just a little lower on Dex's stomach, so his pinky finger is just brushing Dex's waistband, and Dex really wishes he'd just slide it down further, get a grip on his cock so he can pretend he had no say in the matter. But Nursey's asleep, and has no control of his actions, and as it is, just staying there and being turned on by this, Dex is verging on crossing a moral boundary. If he actually got off? If he came like this, with Nursey asleep and hard against him, with Nursey's hand on his skin, he wouldn't be able to let himself live it down.  
  
    But then Nursey is pulling Dex back a little more, pressing against him a little more, and Dex can't even help the way he presses back a little against Nursey's cock. He has to hold in a whimper at the feeling, at the way Nursey nuzzles his neck in response. This is so _wrong_ , Dex knows, but he's just sleepy and horny enough to not do anything about it.  
  
    He could roll away, probably, escape to the bathroom and calm the fuck down, but that would risk waking Nursey up, which could make this situation a lot worse. Well, maybe not worse, because as he thinks it, Nursey ruts against him again, and his fingertips slip under the waistband of Dex's boxers. Dex fights to keep his cool, bites down on his lip and focuses all his lit-up nerves on staying still.  
  
    He's doing a really good job at keeping his composure, seeing as Nursey is still grinding against his ass, and his hand is now certifiably Too Close to Dex's dick. Then Nursey sucks in a little gasp and whimpers, "oh, Dex," and all of Dex's composure disappears. If whatever Nursey's dreaming about that's got him this turned on actually involves Dex? That's a whole other level of hell.  
  
    Nursey lets out another breathy gasp, and his hand slides a little further into Dex's pants, so close his fingertips are an inch from Dex's painfully hard cock. His hips push forward and he stills, and Dex wonders dizzily if he's coming, but then his breathing changes and he's saying, "holy fuck, I'm so sorry."  
  
    Dex is so turned on and lit up that he doesn't even think enough to stop himself from reaching back, grabbing Nursey by the hip, and saying, "don't stop."  
  
    Dex feels Nursey's breathing pick up, and his hand settles where he was about to pull it away. "Oh?"  
  
    "Please," Dex says, almost a whimper, but he can't care. He wants this, so bad, and if Nursey's awake and consenting now, there's no reason he can't have it.  
  
    "Yeah," Nursey breathes. "Yeah, okay." He presses a warm, open-mouthed kiss to Dex's shoulder at the same time as he slides his hand the rest of the way into Dex's boxers, getting his hand around Dex's erection, and Dex can't suppress the groan that comes out. He feels Nursey smirk against his skin, so he presses his ass back against Nursey to silence whatever chirp he was about to make.  
  
    "I woke up to you grinding against me and saying my name in your sleep, Nurse. I've never been so turned on," Dex says, just in case Nursey was still thinking about chirping him.  
  
    Nursey strokes Dex slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock to make Dex gasp. "Glad the feeling's mutual, or that would've been really awkward for me."  
  
    "Yeah, I guess your good luck never runs out, huh?" Dex teases.  
  
    Nursey tugs firmly on his cock to shut him up, and Dex lets it work. "Fuck, Nursey," Dex whimpers, fingers digging in where his hand is still on Nursey's hip.  
  
    "I have a real name, you know," Nursey says playfully.  
  
    "Yeah? Well you weren't moaning "Will" while you were humping me, so don't even try to act offended," Dex retorts.  
  
    Nursey speeds up his hand on Dex's cock, pulling a hushed moan out of him. Dex moves his hips so he pushes back against Nursey and then meets the thrust of his hand. "We can argue about names later," Nursey decides breathlessly.  
  
    "Yeah," Dex agrees. "Fuck, I'm close."  
  
    "Me too," Nursey says, pushing his hips forward in a slow circle. Dex chases the movement, grinding back hard against Nursey.  
  
    "Derek," Dex breathes. "Feels so good."  
  
    Nursey picks up the speed of his strokes as his hips start stuttering a little desperately. "Yeah," he moans. "Yeah, god. So good, Will."  
  
    Dex's breath catches in his throat as Nursey's hand tightens a little around his cock. "So close," he says, voice rough and a little higher than usual, verging on desperate. "Gonna come."  
  
    "Yeah," Nursey agrees. "Oh, fuck." He lets out a low moan, brushing his thumb over the head of Dex's cock as his hips thrust unceremoniously.  
  
    "Don't stop, Derek, please," Dex moans. Nursey picks up speed just a little bit, and then Dex is crying out wordlessly and coming hard in his boxers. He shakes with his orgasm, hips stuttering wildly, and that, combined with Dex's porn-worthy moan, pushes Nursey over the edge.  
  
    "Fuck," Nursey whimpers, and then gasps Will's name as he comes.  
  
    Nursey pulls his hand out of Dex's boxers once their orgasms subside, and then they lie still for a few minutes while they come down.  
  
    "Holy fuck," Dex finally says. "I have legitimately never come that hard."  
  
    "Me neither," Nursey says, still a little breathless. "My vision went black for a second."  
  
    "Fuck." Dex turns around so he's facing Nursey, and sets a hand on his hip. "Dream about me often, Nurse?" He asks with a smirk.  
  
    Nursey rolls his eyes, then closes them instead of meeting Dex's. "More than I'm willing to be chirped for."  
  
    "What in the last ten minutes could've possibly lead you to believe I'd chirp you for it?"  
  
    Nursey opens his eyes just to raise an eyebrow at Dex. It's his 'you really think I don't know you better than this?' look.  
  
    "Okay, I _would_ ," Dex admits. "But I'm not going to. Mainly because what just happened was ridiculously hot and I still haven't totally recovered."  
  
    "Something you'd wanna do again?" Nursey asks, a little tentative. "Maybe after dinner, or something?"  
  
    Dex smiles, a slow, delicate grin. "Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
    "That's what I was going for, yeah."  
  
    "I'd like that."  
  
    "Really?"  
  
    "Yes, dork, are you kidding? I'm totally into you," Dex says.  
  
    It's Nursey's turn to smile. "Can I kiss you?"  
  
    "Absolutely. In the morning, after we brush our teeth." Nursey pouts, and Dex rolls his eyes. "Alright, we need a shower before we go back to sleep anyway; I guess I can add tooth-brushing to the list."  
  
    "Awesome," Nursey says, already getting out of bed. "So," he starts, tossing a grin over his shoulder before stripping off his boxers. " _Now_  can we cuddle?"

**Author's Note:**

> (2.27) Seriously, tell me if this was awful so I can delete it and maintain my reputation. Or tell me if it was awesome and I might post more sinful shit in the future.
> 
> (3.3) After reading over this again, there's a lot I wanna change, but I'm too tired. I fixed little typos and stuff that was actually incorrect, but I'm not enhancing anything right now. I wanna get this out of my drafts and off my mind; just know that this could be a little better.


End file.
